The Lost One
by Claire
Summary: I am the Lost One. I have no memory. I know not who I am nor where I came from. As I know it my life began six months ago when I stumbled upon the village of Edo. I came from the surrounding wood and I had been beaten and bloodied.
1. Chapter 1

1

I am the Lost One. I have no memory. I know not who I am nor where I came from. As I know it my life began six months ago when I stumbled upon the village of Edo. I came from the surrounding wood and I had been beaten and bloodied. I do not know what happened that day, I only know the consequences. The villagers of Edo, where I have remained these past months, believe I was taken against my will by a demon. It would fit the circumstances and my brutal injuries which have since faded to pink scars. It may also explain my condition.

I carry a child in my womb and that has been truth since my memories began. The villagers fear my unborn child. They believe it will be a monster; cursed, dangerous, and ugly. I refuse to believe their fears. Though, maybe my denial is due to my growing love for my unborn child. I refuse to believe that the precious being that I am caring for within me will be a monster even if it maybe a demon.

Though the villagers fear me and my child they tolerate me. Most likely their tolerance stems from their pity. They allow me to reside in a small cottage well on the outskirts of the village near the woods that surround the village. I was told by Yukayu, the aging village midwife, that an old mad man lived there and he died several months before I appeared. They allow me ample food and in return I tend a small rice paddy near my hut. Yukayu joins me to help some mornings. I would not be so bold as to say that she is a close friend, but she is the only one among the villagers who does not fear me. She eases my loneliness when I grow desperate for companionship.

My simple life continued on such as this for many months until I began having visions in my sleep. They were mostly vague and untelling but they told me small truths. The first was full of dark and painful memories. It was a dream of sensations more than visions. It was dark and wet. Pain radiated through my cold naked body. I was walking through the dark, sometimes running. Occasionally I would slip on the mud and roots. Blood coursed down my body from numerous wounds and made me weak. Then came a scream. I do not know if it came from me or another but it was the scream of a desperate woman.

"Inu-Yasha!" it screamed over and over again. Sometimes the screams took on inquisitive tones as if she were searching for this 'Inu-Yasha'. Sometimes she screamed the word with such terror that it would seem that she was mortally afraid of it.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I awoke with a start and sat up on my thin pallet as quickly as my rounded figure would allow. I was breathing fast and hard from the fear I felt in my dream. A thin layer of sweat covered my entire body. Soon the details became muddled and sleep took me again.

The next morning all I could remember was a sense of fear and the word, "Inu-Yasha". I dressed, ate a small breakfast consisting of tea and rice, and left my small hut. I was greeted by a slight chill in the air that I knew would fade by midday. A narrow dirt road ran through the endless fields of rice paddies. It led south towards the village and north into the woods. I walked a short distance south until I reached the first rice paddy which I almost lovingly considered my own. Rice planting and tending is a simple job and I was often left to day dream as I worked. Yukayu was there working some distance from me in the rice paddy. I waded through the thick water towards her in hopes that she may recognize the name from my dreams.

"Yukayu?" I called. She nodded an acknowledgement.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'Inu-Yasha'?" She took several moments before she spoke and when she did it was not to answer my question.

"Not working today, Lost One?" That is what they called me. I had no name to remember and I feel as though they did not want to give me a proper name for fear of growing attached to me. However, when Yukayu said it, it sounded better somehow, almost like a nickname.

"No…I mean…Yes I am working, I just…"

"Good" she cut me short, "because I am not doing all your work today."

So I resumed my work but closer to her this time. A few minutes later I ventured to ask her again.

"So, have you heard of it?"

"What?"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"No" she stated without a pause to consider it. I did not care to push her further that day but a few weeks later…

Several weeks had passed. The weather was turning noticeably colder with each day and every morning my ever aching body resisted more and more to waking at my usual early hour. The cold meant that harvesting time was near and there was much work to be done. We were working the small rice paddy again, Yukayu and I, when I brought up the subject again.

"Yukayu?" She merely grunted a response. I could tell it was a bad day for her. The clouds overhead threatened us with rain and I knew the moisture in the air along with the cold made her joints ache and her mood bitter. But the dreams had been haunting me more than ever before and I was compelled to ask again.

"Do you remember, a few weeks ago? I asked you about a name or…well it maybe a name. 'Inu-Yasha'?"

Another grunt from her.

"Well are you sure you have never heard it before?"

"Where did you hear this word, Lost One?" she asked in a tone that told me she had given up trying to ignore me.

"In my dreams. They have been plaguing me." There was a long pause as she contemplated the word.

"Inu-Yasha you said?" I nodded.

"Now that I think of it I do believe I have heard it before. A story… more a legend of an ancient forest."

"So who was Inu-Yasha in this legend?" She stared at me a moment.

"The forest, Lost One. The forest is Inu-Yasha."

"But…in my dream…that does not make sense!"

"Legends are legends and dreams are dreams. Most likely neither are true!" I could tell I was reaching the end of her patience but my curiosity got the better of me.

"So the forest…it is not real?"

"No, it is. It is but a ten day walk south and east from Edo."

"I must go then! What if…?"

She turned to me with a stern look in her eyes. "Do not be a fool! You are in no condition to travel. Especially to an area renowned for being infested with demons. Now put this silliness from your mind and return to work. After all you will have far more important things to concern you than dreams once your child is born."

True enough. In all likelihood I would be outcast from the village along with my demon child. I would need to care for myself and my child with nothing. Not even a name.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Inu-Yasha…Inu-Yasha!"

"What?!"

"There is not point to this! She is gone!"

Oh, the anger in his eyes. "No! She's here…somewhere…I know it!"

"But…" There was no point. He turned his back and walked into the darkness of the woods until the bright red of his haori faded to nothingness amongst the shadows of the trees.

"Miroku, there is no hope."

Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat around a banking fire in a small clearing. Shippo had stayed back with Kaede this time. In the last several months Inu-Yasha had taken to pushing them hard; long days of walking and short nights of sleep had thoroughly exhausted the small group. The search for the jewel shards had been forsaken in an endless attempt to find Kagome.

"I fear you are correct, Sango. He must stop this. He will kill himself and us at this pace. Besides, she is gone…"

"I understand how he feels. When you lose one you love, there is no giving up until…" The haunted look in her eyes said the rest.

"There was so much blood though…"

"In a few days we will reach Edo where we can take the South Road back to the village and Kaede. At that point we will tell Inu-Yasha that we cannot follow him any longer."

Red. Everywhere, everything…red. Bright, vibrant…red. Blood red. The dull embers of a dying fire glowed in the distance. A silhouette haloed in the red glow of the fire slowly approached. Once the figure was close enough its eyes could be seen. They glowed in the dark of night. They glowed vibrantly, brighter than the fire in the distance, but they were the same red color.

I awoke with a start. Within minutes all that remained of my dream was a vision of red eyes that haunted me in a way I could not then understand. I was unable to sleep the remainder of the night. It was this chance circumstance that led me to leave for the rice paddy early.

I was making my slow arduous way to my rice paddy when I came upon a rather strange group of travelers.

"Fine! I'll continue on by myself!"

"Please understand! We've been searching for almost seven months!"

"So that just means you give up on your friend?"

"She's dead! Dead, Inu-Yasha!"

By the time the conversation had reached this point I was only standing several yards away. When I heard one of them scream that name my heart froze. A million questions popped into my head and my curiosity over this strange new group peaked. They were a bazaar looking group; one a monk, and another appeared to be a normal woman with the exception of the strange object on her back. The last was the strangest. A tall, muscular figure in a bright red haori, he had silver hair that cascaded down his back in a wild tangled way. There was something odd about him.

When their conversation came to a violent end he turned abruptly and we were almost face to face.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I gasped at the sight. I instantly knew what he was; triangular ears sat upon his head, the tips of fangs hung over his lower lip, and his eyes were a shocking golden color. A demon. Yet despite the fear of demons that the villagers had instilled in me, I had no fear of him, even in his obvious rage.

His anger made him oblivious to my presence. He brushed by me without a glance. So I turned to his two remaining companions.

"Excuse me." They looked up from their conversation with each other to stare at me when I spoke.

"I… did not mean to interrupt…but did you say 'Inu-Yasha'?"

They continued to stare until the woman turned to the monk, "You don't think…"

"Couldn't be. Though, they do look similar."

"Pardon me?" I was thoroughly confused by their behavior.

"Oh, look at us. I'm so sorry. I'm Sango. This is Miroku and yes that was Inu-Yasha." She said his name with a hit of annoyance and waved her hand at the general direct he had taken. I turned to see if I could see him but despite the flatness of the terrain, he was nowhere to be seen. When I turned back the monk was immediately before me with my hand in his. He bent to kiss it in a gentlemanly way.

"And you, my lady? What is your name?"

"Miroku", said the woman in an exasperated tone. "I think it is obvious that you are wasting your time if you acting along your normal ways." He ignored her completely and in my confusion over her statement I decided ignore her statement as well and respond to his query.

"Well…that is a complicated matter."

"Oh?"

"Well I do not know my name." Again the two exchanged meaningful glances.

"The villagers here address me as 'Lost One'."

"Well, Lost One, maybe you should tell us more of your story."

I took them back to my hut and made them weak tea over a weak fire. There was not much to tell and I was done with my short story quickly. However, they obviously took much meaning from my story because there were many glances between them. When I was done they excused themselves and stepped outside my hut to converse in hushed voices. Excitement bubbled up within me. Maybe they had known me. Maybe they could tell me who I was, where I came from. Maybe I would finally learn my name.

"Miroku, even you must admit, the stories fit."

"I wish it weren't her."

"How can you say that, Miroku?"

"It is apparent that she has been through much hardship. She was taken against her will by a demon and now she carried its child. It is an awful fate. The only good is that she does not remember the event."


	5. Chapter 5

5

They were all asleep. Even Inu-Yasha. They had trekked a long distance that day and all were tired. Even the occasional clap of thunder in the distance was not enough to awake them. Their deep slumber was the reason none of them heard it approaching. It was a wyrm demon; long, small, quiet, and powerful. The only alert to its presence would have been the sulfuric smell which leaked out of its nostrils in a trail of smoke. The smoke was a mere indicator of the fire it was capable of producing.

By the time the demon had wrapped itself around Kagome it was too late. She awoke in her constricted sleeping bag unable to scream and hardly able to breathe. The wyrm dragged her deep into the forest. It was the second wyrm which awoke the remainder of the group.

"Excuse me? Sango and…"

"Miroku. Yes?"

"Do you two know me? I do not mean to pry into your conversation, but it would be nice to…well know something about myself."

"It is complicated."

"Just my name", I pleaded. "The thing I have wanted these months most is my name."

"Kagome. Your name is Kagome."

"Miroku! We still don't know for sure…"

"Kagome…" I tested this new name as if the act of saying it would bring back my memories. But there was nothing to remember.

"What happened…to me? Why am I here?"

They exchanged yet another glance. "I am not sure if…it is not a pleasant story. Maybe it is for the better that you do not remember it."

For the first time in my short memory I felt anger. The one thing I had been searching for, yearning for and these two people, strangers, wanted to keep it from me.

"I know. I know something awful happened to me! I may not have my memories, but I have my scars to recall the pain by!"

In my rage I tore at the neck of my robe and bore my chest and neck to them which was riddled with scars. There was an especially noticeable one on my neck under my jaw.

"I arrived at this village drenched in my own blood. I was barely conscious. It was more than obvious what had happened to me. So I deserve to know the truth. I deserve to know of the demon whose child I carry."

"Very well."

The remainder of the wyrm lay dead at Inu-Yasha's feet. It had been simple to kill it yet Sango had been slightly burnt, Miroku saw to her wound. Inu-Yasha wiped Tetsusaiga upon the grass and looked around evaluating the remaining situation.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha realized that she was absent. "Where is Kagome? She's gone!"

Without a second thought, Inu-Yasha ran into the woods heedless of the direction. He ran fast and hard. It was an hour or so when he eventually found her, unconscious in the forest, but it felt like an eternity of searching for him. She looked badly tussled but alive. Her sleeping bag was in shreds besides her and her clothing was ripped and torn, covered in mud and blood. He reached down for her when he heard a rustle in the darkness. He drew Tetsusaiga instinctually but before he could brandish it, a fire engulfed him and an instant later the powerful whip of the first wyrm's tail knocked Tetsusaiga from Inu-Yasha's hand and left him lying unconscious beside Kagome.

When Inu-Yasha came to consciousness again the situation had changed. A large portion of the forest was charred and ash carpeted the area. Trees still smoldered and some looked close to falling. A pungent smell of sulfur and burnt flesh lingered in the air. Miroku was leaning over him, slapping him awake. Inu-Yasha sat up with a start.

"Kagome! Where is Kagome?!"

"Inu-Yasha, what happened?!"

Rather than answer Miroku's question, Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet. He was bare-chested, his Fire Rat robe would be found later among the ash. The lower portion of his Fire Rat robe sat askew upon his hips and threatened to fall from them entirely. His skin was far from unscathed as well; his chest was marred with burns and deep scratches. Close to the spot Inu-Yasha awoke was a large patch of blood-soaked mud. There were evident signs of struggle, but Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know. She was here…" Inu-Yasha looked at the blood soaked area and then turned to Miroku. Worry and dismay was etched into all of his features. Suddenly the sky opened up and let out a flood of rain. The area was filled with the hissing of embers being killed by the rain. The pool of blood quickly became indistinguishable as the entire forest floor turned to mud. Kagome's erratic trail of blood through the dirt was quickly lost.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"A fire wyrm? That is what attacked me?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome."

"Is it dead?" A touch of menace unintentionally slipped into my voice.

"We do not know."

"Inu-Yasha lost consciousness after he found you and he does not remember anything until Miroku awoke him."

"Sango? You and Kirara should go catch up with Inu-Yasha. I am sure he will want to hear of the news."

I had taken no notice of a small cat-like creature waiting patiently a few paces behind the new strange woman. When it suddenly grew to an enormous size I was unable to do anything else but stare on in amazement as she mounted it. Soon both were launched in to the air and were gone.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!"

Kirara struggled to follow the red blur below. She eventually caught up to him and flew by his side to allow Sango to get his attention. However, he seemed to be doing his best to ignore her.

"Its Kagome, Inu-Yasha!" He instantly stopped and Kirara had to double back.

"What did you say?"

"I believe we found her."

"Where?"

"Edo" Without waiting any longer he was sprinting in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Inu-Yasha! There is more!" But he was no longer there to hear Sango's cries.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

I heard the cries coming. Initially it did not register as my name but I turned regardless to see the same silver haired demon approaching me with inhuman speed. Suddenly a look of surprise overtook his face and he stopped just beyond my arms' reach. There was a long moment of silence. I took the time to study his features now that he had stopped.

Two silver ears, akin to dog ears sat upon the crown of his head. His hair was disheveled and tangled yet still beautiful. Silver strands covered his well structured face. Large emotion-filled eyes; that beautiful gold color, a thin pointed nose, full lips with a slight downward turn, and a perfectly square jaw line. A well toned, broad chest could be seen beneath his haori. His overall features were youthful yet full of extraordinary strength. But it was the expression on his face that tore at my heart. It was a mixture of surprise, sorrow, and betrayal. His eyes searched my body and stopped to focus on my enlarged stomach. Of course. He knew nothing of my pregnancy. But the sorrow and betrayal in his eyes…had we been more than friends?

"You are Inu-Yasha? Correct?"

"Kagome?" His expression changed to one of confusion. He quickly turned to the woman who had returned mere second ago. An expression of anger blossomed upon his face.

"Sango, you said it was her! Why would you…?"

"If you would just listen, Inu-Yasha! She has lost her memories!" The woman's words quickly silenced the demon's anger. "She does not remember us…or you…" she continued in a low whisper.

"Actually…that's not entirely true…I have heard your name repeated in my dreams these last few months. There must be some part of me that remembers you. I need your help. I want to remember who I am and who you are. Please, take me with you!"

His frowned and his previous expression of sorrow and betrayal returned. "And your new life? Your new mate?" He growled out. The word 'mate' was practically spat from his mouth.

"Mate?"

He took a step closer. His hand reached toward me and his rough finger tips brushed against the scar on my neck. A shiver ran through me body.

"This mark…you belong to a demon."

"Can I not be forgiven for a thing I had no control over?" His only response was a confused look.

"Do you truly think I desired to be claimed by a wyrm demon? To be beaten to the edge of death? And now to carry its forsaken child?"

"The wyrm…" a tone of realization came to his voice. He looked down in what appeared to be shame. When he did look up at me again he looked far from composed.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it, I couldn't save you."

He buried his face in his hands and stood alone in his sorrow. I found myself compelled to go to him. I reached out to him and lifted his face delicately with my hands and gently forced him to look into my face.

"You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others, and you should not dwell on what you cannot change. Please…just help me to know you. Help me to have a life and a future despite what may have happened in the past."

Next I knew I was in his embrace. I was not a warm and comforting embrace, but a firm and desperate embrace.

"Never leave me again, Kagome."

A million unknown and unexplainable emotions raged through me. Friendship, yes we were close friends. Love…I could not tell for sure. Instantly I had visions of being in his arms many times before and each time he held me as though he were afraid I would vanish.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"We should take her back to the village where Kaede can take care of her and help her during birth."

Inu-Yasha and Miroku sat a distance from Kagome's hut while Sango sat with her inside.

"Inu-Yasha? Are you alright? I know…I know this is hard."

"It's just…I never through something like this could happen. It's all my fault, I couldn't protect her. I have always been there to protect her and I failed and now this. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves to be happy and now…now she will spend the rest over her life caring for the child of some savage…" Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and shook his head lightly as if trying to rid himself of some unwanted vision. "You know…I never…I never told anyone, especially her…" He took another pause to regain control over his thoughts and emotions. "I always envisioned us together in the future…her carrying _my_ child. Us having a happy family together. I just can't stand the thought of her birthing another demon's child, especially against her will."

"It is hard Inu-Yasha, but all you can do now is support her. That is all any of us can do. And even though this child will not be yours we must all learn to love this child as she surely will, for her sake."

"What scares me the most is…demon and human couplings are rare…and often dangerous for a human female." Inu-Yasha turned to Miroku with a haunted look in his eyes. "It is very likely that she…she may die…" His voice cracked ever so slightly, Miroku ignored it. "Either way, her child will most likely be malformed, need constant care, and never be able to take care of itself."

Miroku had no response. He just sat there quietly next to Inu-Yasha deep in thought. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha's anger over took him. He jumped to his feet. "I will find that demon and kill it! Even if it's the last thing I do."

"What about the mate mark she has from it? Why would the wyrn mark Kagome?"

Inu-Yasha paused and turned to Miroku. "I don't know much about demon mating or about mate marks. All I know is they are usually a sign of possession. Male demons claim their mates to let other demons know they are taken. Maybe Miyoga will know more, I can ask him next time we see him."


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sango and I sat in my hut while the monk and the demon, Inu-Yasha, sat outside. We had all been sitting around the small fire in my hut. An awkward silence engulfed us until Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet and rushed out. The monk followed him outside after Sango shot him a stern glance and a jerk of her head implying that he should follow Inu-Yasha. That left me and Sango alone. A million thoughts surged through my head as I reclined against a wall to relieve my aching back. Sango sat opposite me, her strange demon cat sat in her lap.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"About Inu-Yasha…was there something more than…well…I don't know…are he and I friends…?"

She smiled slightly. It was comforting to see a smile after the seriousness of the last hour or so since I ran across them. "That has been an interesting subject for quite some time now. Openly, you and him have never been more than friends. But, it is obvious that you both feel more for each other."

"So, he is too scared to admit his feelings?"

"More stubborn than anything," Sango rolled her eyes slightly, "but yes, something like that."

Another long pause.

"What happens now?"

Sango signed, "I don't know. I guess it really depends on what you want to do; If you want to stay here or stay with us."

"Why would I not want to go with you, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha?"

"Well, you see, we are always traveling. For many years now we have been searching out the shards of a powerful jewel. It is often dangerous and tiresome. Forgive me for saying so, but it is not the place for an expectant mother."

A sense of panic struck me. "You cannot leave me here! I am despised here. The villagers of Edo, they know that my child is a demon and they hate me for it. They tolerate me, but it is not a good life to only be tolerated."

"There is another option. Maybe we should go outside and discuss this with Miroku and Inu-Yasha."

I sat on the ground leaning against the tree nearest to my hut. Sango sat at my side and Miroku across from me while Inu-Yasha stood pacing.

"Inu-Yasha! Listen to reason! We do not know how far along her pregnancy is. It may not be safe for her to travel at this stage in her pregnancy."

"So what?! I will carry her the whole way if I have to. I don't know if any of the midwives here are good enough. Kaede is an old hag, but I trust her and I know that she is skilled at medicine."

Miroku glanced at Inu-Yasha with a knowing look that I did not understand.

"Ahhem!" came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Yukayu!" I cried as I recognized my old other companion. "It is so wonderful! These people know me!"

"I had guessed as much," she said with a stern tone, "Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I understand that you mean to take her away."

"What's it to you, hag?"

She seemed undisturbed by Inu-Yasha's comment and instead continued on, "As the midwife that has been overseeing her pregnancy, I would normally advise against her traveling this late. Her child will be born before the next moon. However, I fear that her child will be unwelcome in Edo once the villagers have confirmed that it is a demon's child. Her and the child will certainly be expelled and a new born child is far too delicate to travel, especially with the oncoming winter."

Her words concerned me. I was torn by the new-found prospect of moving to a place where my child and I would be welcome and the possibility that I may be putting my child in danger by leaving. "What would you have us do then, Yukayu?" I asked.

"Leave." Then she turned to Inu-Yasha and look at him with such meaning that he was quiet. "But beware, she is very delicate. She cannot be overly strained, and she much rest often. To make matters worse, the surrounding woods are infested with wyrm demons that have always plagued Edo. Should they attack she could easily lose the child's life or even her own."

"Keh, we can handle demons, hag."

"Very well, but I have warned you. I shall not be on my shoulders if her's or the child's life is lost." With her last comment she turned and left us to our thoughts.

After a pause Miroku spoke, "Wyrms? Could they be the same one that attacked us all those months ago?"

"It is very possible. We are only half a day's walk from…where it happened," answered Sango.

"Good. If I see a wyrm demon, it's dead. I don't care if it wasn't one that attacked us." I believed Inu-Yasha's words. The haunted desire for revenge was apparent. And so it was decided that we would travel to the village outside Inu-Yasha's forest.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The journey would have normally taken ten days. However, traveling with a heavily pregnant woman made progress slow. She walked rarely and mostly Inu-Yasha carried her in his arms. Her normal riding position on his back was quickly forsaken due to the unwieldy size of her stomach. They were a mere two days slow journey outside Edo when Yukayu's dreaded prediction came true.

As the group walked along the road, before them appeared a beautiful woman. Her hair trailed behind her like a large black ribbon in the breeze and she wore a gorgeous kimono made of green silk with golden thread making a pattern among the green material that resembled leaves or scales. The only mar upon her flawless beauty was a trio of scars that ran across the left side of her face, sealing her left eye closed.

The group stopped before her.

She smiled and addressed the group with a soft voice that would have been very pleasant except it had a hidden malice and a sly tone.

"Hello, Inu-Yasha. I have been waiting for you to come to me for many moonsss."

"What do you want?" The hostility was obvious in Inu-Yasha's voice.

"You killed my mate. And now…I will have my revenge by killing your mate," she stated very simply. Everyone in the group instantly tensed and prepared themselves for an attack.

"I don't know what you are talking about, hag. But if you don't get out of my way, you won't be without your mate much longer." Inu-Yasha placed his burden on the ground lightly and moved in front over her in a protective maneuver. He slowly got into a crouching stance and his hand hovered over Tetsusaiga's hilt as he anticipated an attack.

"Of courssse you remember me. My mate and I were merely looking for a little sssnack," her eyes flickered quickly towards Kagome and then her previously pleasant tone suddenly turned harsh, "And you killed my mate! Then you found me and did thisss to my beautiful faccce!" Her form flickered slightly as her anger began to mount. For a brief moment she appeared much more sinister. However, within the blink of an eye she was as she appeared before; beautiful and calm.

Sango gasped, "It was you! You attacked us all those months ago!"

The woman in front of them smiled menacingly, "Attack isss sssuch a harsh word. And how can you sssay I attacked you when I am now the one without my mate?"

Inu-Yasha was shaking with anger, "You will be joining your mate very soon, wench! You both deserve death for what you did to Kagome!"

"Oh what are a few ssscraps? Your mate isss alive isss she not?"

"Your mate attacked Lady Kagome without reason and took her against her will. Her condition is proof enough of that," growled Miroku.

"You dare insinuate that one of mine kind would degrade themselves by mating with filth such as her? Ha!" She threw her head back and laughed loudly. Inu-Yasha growled audibly and crouched further to ready himself to attack.

"Calm yourssself, mutt. If you attack I will be forccced to kill you. And that isss not what I want. I merely want you to ssssuffer sssuch asss I have. Now, hand over your bitch and I will allow you to continue on unharmed."

"You will have to kill all of use before you lay a hand on Lady Kagome."

The woman's head snapped to the side to face Sango. "That can be arranged…"

"What makes you think you can defeat all of us by yourself, wench."

She swung her head slowly back to face Inu-Yasha. The lop-sided smirk on her distorted face sent shivers how Kagome's spine.

"Oh, I did not come alone." Rustling noised could be heard within the forest surrounding them. Soon, nearly a dozen wyrms slithered from the shadows of the forest to surround the small group. Before any of them could get an accurate count or defend themselves they were attacked. Sango and Miroku were quickly captured as two wyrms wound their powerful tails around their necks and pulled them through the air into the forest. Kirara was knocked unconscious; her body lay motionless where she was struck. Inu-Yasha moved forward to aide his friends, unwittingly leaving Kagome defenseless.

The tail of an unseen wyrm shot out of the shadows. It wound itself around Kagome's ankles and quickly yanked her away from her guardian. She fell hard upon her stomach as she was dragged along the rough unforgiving floor of the forest. She screamed and clawed desperately at the ground to no avail. Inu-Yasha turned quickly at the sound of her distress, but before he could move in her direction the wyrm demoness reached out for him. Her extended arm stretched and stretched. By the time she had wrapped it around Inu-Yasha, pinning his arms to his sides and rendering his useless, it was no longer a human arm. Scales sprouted from her skin and her fingers melted together so that the appendage resembled a serpent's tail.

"Take her away! I will handle her myssself later." She stared into Inu-Yasha's face as she addressed another member of her clan.

"No! NO! I will not let you take her away from me again!" Inu-Yasha struggle in vain against his restraints, but the appendage around him merely constricted further, making it harder and harder for him to breath.

Her smirk widened and long slender fangs now hung down over her lower lip and chin. She drew Inu-Yasha closer to her until he was suspended directly before her. Her breath tickled his face and its sulfuric smell burned his nostrils.

"Poor Inu-Yasha," she said mockingly with a soft chuckle.

"I will…kill…you," Inu-Yasha was struggling for every gasp of breath. Already stars were clouding his vision; a sign that he would soon lose consciousness. His ears were ringing as blood pushed at his eardrums from the inside.

"You are wrong. You will passss out sssoon from lack of air, asss your companionsss already have. When you wake up, your preciousss Kagome will already be long gone…and maybe…she will already be _dead_!" Inu-Yasha gave one last weak attempt to struggle.

"It really issss a shame that you do not remember that you were the one that hasss hurt your preciousss Kagome the mossst!"

Inu-Yasha's body went limp as he completely lost consciousness. All was black.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Sango struggled to regain consciousness. Something was urging her towards consciousness by lightly nudging her cheek. She groaned as she attempted to move stiff limbs. Groggily she opened her eyes and tried to comprehend what had happened. Kirara stood beside her in her full demon form.

"Kirara?" she moaned. Slowly she surveyed her surroundings. Trees, many trees, a forest, a dirt road. Miroku. Miroku's body lay sprawled upon the ground on the opposite side of the dirt road. Sango jumped to her feet and scrambled to reach him. Her legs failed her at first and she fell back to the ground, scraping the palms of her hands as she caught her fall. Slower this time, she stood and hobbled on rubbery legs to Miroku's body. She collapsed next to him.

"Miroku?" she croaked out his name. He was breathing in very shallow ragged breaths. Relief washed over her. She shook him to wake him. He did not wake initially, but after several attempts she was rewarded with a low groan. His eyes flickered open and his hand swung up to hold his head as though he suffered from a painful headache.

"Sango? What happened?" He struggled to sit up with help from Sango.

"I don't know. The wyrms attacked, I was grabbed and then I don't remember."

"Where is Kagome? Inu-Yasha?"

Sango looked around the deserted portion of road again but with a clearer head. This time she saw Inu-Yasha. He was sitting in the middle of the road further south from where they were. She could only see his back but he was obviously conscious.

"Stay here. I am going to check on him." Cautiously, Sango stood up. More sure-footed this time, she walked over to Inu-Yasha until her form loomed over him. He was slumped over upon himself and his head sagged so that his chin was buried in his chest. He stared blankly as the dirt of the road in front of him, not moving, not blinking. He merely muttered to himself. At first Sango could not understand what he continually muttered to himself. She kneeled down before him and leaned in to hear;

"I'm the monster…I'm the monster…I'm the monster."

"Inu-Yasha?" No response. Sango was truly scared now. Inu-Yasha was the rock of their group. He was always sure of himself, albeit conceited. He rarely faltered and never had she seen him break down like this. Not even when they had lost Kagome all those months ago.

"Inu-Yasha? Where is Kagome?" This warranted a response from him. He stopped his muttering and slowly he looked up at her. However, the look in his eyes startled her even more than his initial behavior. His expression was filled will complete and utter despair and sorrow. He cowered on the ground like a child that had been separated from his mother and was lost in the world.

"She's gone…she's gone." He shook his head slightly. As if thinking about Kagome had been too much for him, he leaned to his side and vomited in the dirt. After a long pause he resituated himself in his hunched position and continued to mutter under his breath. This time though, he closed his eye tightly, as though he were trying to keep the world out any way he could.

Sango stood up and stared down at his form in horror. Finally, she acted upon instinct. Without hesitation she cocked her arm back and brought her hand down hard upon his face. His head jerked violently to the side and his eyes popped open. There was a deafening pop that reverberated throughout the surrounding forest. Inu-Yasha continued to stare blankly to the side for a moment before he turned to look up at Sango again. Sango shook her hand to relieve the numb sensation from the impact.

"Snap out of it Inu-Yasha! Kagome is in danger and we need to go after her NOW!"

His eyebrows snapped together in a scowl. In quick motions he began to straighten himself and then he jumped to his feet. He no longer looked lost and scared. He was determined. He was furious. Sango was relieved to see this familiar expression.

"Which way did they take her Inu-Yasha?"

He did not respond to her. He seemed to ignore her entirely as he scanned the area. He tilted his head up as though he smelled something in the air. Without warning he shot off into the woods like an arrow from a taught bow. Before Sango could register what had happened he was out of sight.


End file.
